


Ritsu Akiyama

by Nekocase



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekocase/pseuds/Nekocase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute mitsu drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritsu Akiyama

Mio could never tell what was on her girlfriend’s mind. With the all of the ideas the energetic drummer ever came up with, it was hard for anyone to tell. Whatever the case, Ritsu was staring out into space when she was supposed to be studying.

“Ritsu?” Mio called, trying to get her girlfriend’s attention. Ritsu wasn’t fazed. 

‘What on Earth is she thinking about?’ Mio thought.

“Ritsu!” she called again, this time getting an odd response.

“Ritsu Akiyama…” The drummer wondered aloud, her head resting in her hands.

Mio was taken aback at what was just said. Part of it was the lack of context, and most of it was the fact that Ritsu just referred to herself with Mio’s surname.

“What?” Mio exclaimed.

“Hm?” Ritsu realized what she said out loud. “Oh, I was just thinking what if I took your name when we get married.”

“I-It’s really early to be thinking about that, don’t you think?”

“Maybe. Still, I like how it sounds…” Ritsu resumed her contemplative state.

Even with the blush on her face, Mio silently agreed. One thing she could understand about Ritsu’s train of thought was that desire to think of the future. That underlying excitement for the possibilities of what’s to come. Even Mio found it preferable to think of the future at times, especially when thinking of the present involved tedious math problems.

“We can discuss it later,” Mio began. “After we finish studying.”

Ritsu groaned. “Fine.”

Mio smiled. As often as she thought about it, she didn’t know for sure what would happen in her future, but she hoped Ritsu would be there every step of the way.


End file.
